The purpose of this Academic Career Development Award is to enable the candidate, Ralph Edward Gay, MD, DC, an Instructor in Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, to pursue formal, supervised training and skill development in clinical research, curriculum development, teaching and leadership. These skills are necessary for the candidate to become an effective teacher, researcher and leader with special expertise in the treatment of musculoskeletal disorders with complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) treatments. The candidate has a unique background as both a chiropractor and a board certified physiatrist , which enhances his ability to pursue these career goals. His Academic Career Plan will be implemented with guidance and counsel from a structured, three-member mentoring committee composed of accomplished academic researchers and educators.. The Academic Career Award will provide 5 years of supervised training experience with the following specific aims: 1) Completion of the Mayo K30 NIH- supported Clinical Research Training Program leading to a Masters of Biomedical Science in Clinical Research, 2) Application of learned research competencies to complete a feasibility study of Flexion- Distraction manipulation treatment of low back pain, 3) Acquisition of grant writing and submission of grant applications for future studies in manual medicine, 4) Acquisition of teaching and curriculum development skills, 5) Development of two graduate level courses in CAM available at no cost to the approximately 4000 students, trainees, practitioners, physicians and researchers of the Mayo Clinic system, 6) Development of leadership competencies to aid in the achievement of short and long-term professional goals, including academic advancement, networking, and the formation of a Mayo CAM research. This Academic Career Award will provide Dr. Gray with the opportunities and resources necessary to achieve his goal of becoming a respected and recognized expert in CAM treatment of musculoskeletal disorders.